Flash The Hedgehog
by Adun12
Summary: I'm Gonna Keep On Writing This Story! Read And I Don't Care If You Review!
1. The Beginning

Ok this is my first fanfic so don't go dissin me.please? ~~~~~~ This Fanfic is not based on the Archie comic. It is completely made up by me except the Station Square and Angel Island ect. ~~~~~~ Ok now down to the legal crap. I don't own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles ect. They belong to Sega alright? Flash The Hedgehog and T.R.U. belong to me! I made them up! So don't steal my ideas! If you want to use them, E-mail me at SuperMuggle@msn.com and I might let you.if you're nice. Again, This is my first fanfic, so go easy on the reviews, don't stop sending them, just don't grade me like other people! Without further ado.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flash The Hedgehog  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One- The Beginning  
  
Sonic yawned and opened his eyes. He glanced at his alarm clock and groaned. He had overslept again! He jumped out of bed and hastily put on a pair of the latest style of jeans and a black T-shirt. After eating a hasty meal, he rushed out of the door and ran as fast as he could toward the used car dealership he worked at, as he thought of how much the boss was going to yell at him.  
  
---------  
  
Tails hummed happily as he adjusted something on his latest invention. (A/N: Go Figure!) He slid out from under the large machine and mopped his brow with a rag. "Whew! I don't think I'll ever get used to this heat!" Tails managed to say in-between pants, "What about you Metal?"  
  
Metal Sonic, Metal for short, who was found by and repaired by tails, snapped out of the complex calculations he was doing and replied "I-don't- get-affected-at-all-by-the-heat-tails" Metal said looking at Tails with his red eyes, "but-my-sensors-show-that-the-humidity-and-temperature-here- is-much-higher-than-at-the-Mystic-Ruins"  
  
Tails wondered, not for the first time, if moving to the Angel Island was such a good idea, but a loud knocking on the door and then it being banged open by a muscular-looking red echidna interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"WAAAAZZZUP?!?!" He bellowed.  
  
"Hi Knuckles" Tails gasped weakly.  
  
"Still not used to the heat eh?" He said while giving Tails a hearty slap on the back, "You'll get used to it!" Tails just eyed him wearily as he attempted to get up from his slap on the back.  
  
"Lets go visit Tikal" Tails said, "I wonder if she can help me get my next component. This ones a toughy! Dihydrohubric Acid!"  
  
"I'm sure she's up to it" Knuckles remarked, exiting Tail's workshop.  
  
--------- After Sonic was done with his shift, his boss called him into his office for a lecture  
  
"I'm giving you one more chance Sonic! But only one more, Okay?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Sonic almost shouted, "and thanks for the second chance!"  
  
"Don't Mention it! Now get back home!" Sonic's boss barked  
  
Sonic ran as fast as he could back to his 2-room apartment. He grabbed a bag of crunchy Cheetos and turned on the T.V. onto the news channel, MNN.  
  
"-And rain is expected in the forecast. Back to you Amy."  
  
"Thanks Steve. This is MNN Mobius Nation Network."  
  
The picture of his girlfriend was suddenly interrupted by commercials. Sonic knew that Amy's shift was over, so he decided to run over to the telecast center and pick her up. He also picked up the fake emerald he still had after the ARK incident, and thought he'd take her to the Floating Island. She'd go nuts over the idea, because she loved Sandopolis.  
  
---------  
  
Amy was walking briskly down the street, still in her business coat and wishing it was something more comfortable in this heat. She walked two more blocks before a familiar blue hedgehog ran up to her and embraced her.  
  
"Sonic!" She said, after they had given each other a kiss, "I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"Me too" He said, "I had an idea! How's about you and me go to Angel Island? You need a vacation! You haven't had a sick day, or a vacation day once for the past year!"  
  
She thought about this for a moment then said "Okay! Lets go to my place and I can pack my bags!"  
  
About twenty minutes later, they both had their baggage and MNN said Amy could go.  
  
"You Ready?" Asked sonic, grinning.  
  
"Yes Sonikuu!" She said, almost squealing with delight.  
  
"Okay, hold on tight!" Amy nodded, still grinning childishly "CHAOS-"  
  
And with that word, they disappear into nothing.  
  
---------  
  
Tails, Knuckles, and Metal were almost to where Tikal lives, when suddenly Knuckles stops and puts out a hand to stop Tails and Metal.  
  
"What is it Knuckles?" Tails inquired  
  
"I feel something.strange" the red echidna said.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Metal went into defensive mode, Tails jumped into some bushes and Knuckles stepped back laughing.  
  
"-CONTROL!" Sonic bellowed as he jumped out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey everybody! How's it going? Me And Amy here though we'd take a vacation!"  
  
"Cool!" Knuckles said, "You can come with us, we were about to-" the burly echidna was cut off but a strange noise and a yell that was cut off in mid-curse  
  
"What the Hell was that?" Tails demanded  
  
"I-am-detecting-a-lifeform-type: hedghog-condition: he-has-a-bad-gash-to- the-head-status: critical" Metal said in his normal expressionless voice.  
  
"Lets go see who he is!" Sonic yelled, speeding off.  
  
"WAIT!" everyone but Sonic said, but it was too late, Sonic was gone into the forest.  
  
--------  
  
Wadaya think? Tell me by posting a review!  
  
Chapter Two should be up tomorrow if not, the day after.  
  
Until that, Adios!  
  
~Adun12-The next Step in evolution for Adun11! 


	2. New Arrival

Ok this is my first fanfic so don't go dissin me.please? ~~~~~~ This Fanfic is not based on the Archie comic. It is completely made up by me except the Station Square and floating Island ect. ~~~~~~ Ok now down to the legal crap.  
  
1. I don't own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles ect. They belong to Sega alright?  
  
2. Flash The Hedgehog and T.R.U. belong to me! I made them up! So don't steal my ideas!  
  
3. If you want to use them, E-mail me at SuperMuggle@msn.com and I might let you.if you're nice.  
  
4. Again, This is my first fanfic, so go easy on the reviews, don't stop sending them, just don't grade me like other people!  
  
5.Without further ado.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flash The Hedgehog  
  
  
  
Chapter Two-A new Arrival  
  
~~~~~~~~~ As they rest of the group catch up to Sonic, they found Sonic kneeling next to what seemed to be an exact copy of himself. However, there were a few differences. The unconscious hedgehog had almost neon green quills, but was a bit darker than neon, and he also looked like he has taller than sonic by half a foot. The most significant difference was that the green hedgehog was half robotized!  
  
"Who is it Sonikuu?" Amy asked quieter than she was normally.  
  
"I don't know, but he looks like he could be working for Eggman" Sonic replied almost sorrowfully.  
  
"What's wrong Sonikuu?" Amy asked  
  
"I feel like I've seen him before somewhere like." Sonic's voice trailed off as Amy tried to comfort him.  
  
"Metal, what is this hedgehog's current condition?" Tails asked  
  
"Well-sir-I've-been-monitoring-his-condition-and-it-is-very-odd" Metal stopped, obviously double checking his calculations, "and-his-gash-is-not- only-healing-at-a-extremely-fast-rate-but-is-also-where-that-robotiztion-on- his-head-is-now"  
  
"How is that possible Metal?" asked astonished by now everyone had been listening to Metal and tails's conversation.  
  
"I-do-not-know-sir" Metal then said, "the-gash-has-been-caused-within-the- past-few-minutes-so-it-is-not-possible-that-it-was-caused-by-roboitization- process"  
  
"Do you think we should take him somewhere?" Amy asked everyone, "At least until he gets better?"  
  
"We could take him to Tikal's" Knuckles suggested  
  
"Do you think that is a good idea Knuckles?" Sonic said concerned on his face, "what if he turns out to be a hostile? He might hurt her!"  
  
"We can protect her!" tails exclaimed enthusiastically  
  
".Well okay" sonic said reluctantly  
  
"Metal! Get us out of here!" Tails ordered Metal "co-ordinates twenty-three- point-four-eight-seven!"  
  
"Co-ordinates established" Metal said in an expressionless voice, as usual, "beginning transport."  
  
There was a small *ping and they vanished.  
  
------------  
  
Tikal was humming quietly as she started dinner. Tails was probably going to ask her help on finding something today. She walked out onto her porch and was gazing out into the forest when she heard a strange noise. Suddenly, out of nowhere, five figures appeared, four of them standing around the fifth. She rushed over to them.  
  
She kneeled over the unconscious hedgehog and gasped when she saw the robotization on his arm and head.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"We don't know" Knuckles replied, "We found him in the forest about a mile from Tail's place"  
  
Tikal thought for a minute, "Well, lets bring him inside"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness.  
  
That's all there was.  
  
Darkness.  
  
Falling forever  
  
In Darkness  
  
Then, suddenly there wasn't  
  
I groaned and opened my eyes. The instant I did, I regretted it. My head started throbbing and my vision was blurred. I closed my eyes; the pain was diminished, but not gone. When it had, I opened my eyes again. I could see properly again, but I wished I couldn't. My arm and my forehead were both covered in metal. I screamed as I fell back into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonic and the others were sitting around Tikal's dining room table, discussing this new arrival.  
  
"I want to know is WHO THE HELL HE IS!" Knuckles bellowed at sonic, "he's probably a spy for Eggman!"  
  
"Take a chill pill Knuckles!" Sonic said, undisturbed by the burly echidnas yelling, "We can't know anything until he regains conciseness!"  
  
Tail's piped up, "Well I think-"  
  
But he was cut off by a scream from the extra bedroom that the hedgehog had been in.  
  
"WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT?" Knuckles demanded  
  
Metal said in his usual expressionless voice, "The-patient-regained -conciseness -for-five-point-three-seconds-and-then-became-unconcienes -again"  
  
Everyone ran into the guest room to see what had happened. Everything looked the same as before.  
  
"Well? What happened?" Tails asked. Without a warning, the control panel on the hedgehog's arm beeped, "Tissue damage repaired. *BEEP* retracting robotization"  
  
A small whirring noise was made as the robotization on the hedgehog's arm and forehead detached itself and was moved down to the control panel on the hedgehog's arm. A few moments later the robotization was all but gone, except for the control panel, which was still attached onto his arm.  
  
"That's-not-possible" Metal said, his voice almost sounded like it was strained, "robotization-is-permanent!"  
  
"I've never seen anything like it before!" Tails exclaimed, "I wonder how it did that!"  
  
Before they could fathom it anymore, the green figure on the bed stirred. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about the cliffhangers but it's what I do best!  
  
And the lack of action will be made up for in the next chapter, which I'm already working on!  
  
Like it?  
  
Hate it?  
  
Or do you just want to say something random?  
  
Then post a review!  
  
~Adun12 -The Next Step In Evolution For Adun11!  
  
Coming Soon! - Chapter Three- Enigma 


	3. Enigma

Ok this is my first fanfic so don't go dissin me.please? ~~~~~~ This Fanfic is not based on the Archie comic. It is completely made up by me except the Station Square and floating Island ect. ~~~~~~ Ok now down to the legal crap.  
  
1. I don't own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles ect. They belong to Sega alright?  
  
2. Flash The Hedgehog and T.R.U. belong to me! I made them up! So don't steal my ideas!  
  
3. If you want to use them, E-mail me at SuperMuggle@msn.com and I might let you.if you're nice.  
  
4. Again, This is my first fanfic, so go easy on the reviews, don't stop sending them, just don't grade me like other people!  
  
5.Without further ado.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flash The Hedgehog  
  
  
  
Chapter Three- Enigma  
  
  
  
As the green hedgehog stirred everyone tensed up. The room went dead quiet except for the green hedgehogs moans. The hedgehog opened his eyes, then suddenly jumped up.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He demanded, "Where am I?"  
  
He looked down, at his body.  
  
Shocked, he looked up slowly "Why the hell do I look this?"  
  
They went around the room and introduced themselves, one-by-one, and then sonic spoke up.  
  
"You are on Angel Island"  
  
"To your last question, we don't know" Tails said, "we thought you had always looked like this."  
  
"What body of water is this 'Angel Island' in?" The stranger demanded  
  
"You've never been here before have you?" Tikal asked calmly  
  
"No never" he paused for a moment and added, "and I've never seen any of your before either!"  
  
"Metal, transport us to co-ordinates twenty-eight-point-five-three-five" Tails said to Metal  
  
"Co-ordinates-established" Metal said, "Transport-commencing"  
  
A few moments later, they were on the "shore" of Angel Island.  
  
"What the F***?" (A/N: I'm trying to keep the rating low!) The green hedgehog exclaimed as he looked over the edge of the island.  
  
-----------------  
  
Flash woke up from the same dream he had every night. He groaned and looked in the mirror.  
  
"That was five years ago!" Flash said to himself, while he straitened a few of his almost-neon quills, "dreaming about it is not going to get you to change the past!"  
  
He gave up trying to get more sleep and muttered to his Temporary Robotilization Unit, "Robotize right arm"  
  
T.R.U. Beeped and then extended the metal onto his arm and then attached it to his skin. Flash grimaced at the pain, but he had gotten used to it after the many times he had used it. Once T.R.U. was done, he pulled a dark cloak around him and then took to the dark, dingy streets of the formerly pristine Station Square.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is the rest of Flash's dark history?  
  
What happened in that space of five years?  
  
And most importantly, where is all the action?  
  
And any more questions you ask me in your reviews!  
  
All these questions and more will be answered in the Forth Chapter!  
  
Coming Soon! - Chapter Four-Revelations (unconfirmed name)  
  
~Adun12-The Next Step In Evolution For Adun11! 


	4. I Thank You Vincent Valintine!

Screw the reviews!  
  
I'm going to do this cause I like to write not because some guy thinks its good!  
  
So I'm going to keep on writing this story!  
  
So screw you if you flame people!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Vincent Valentine!  
  
Adun12~ Screw the reviews! 


End file.
